


A Business Understanding

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Business Understanding

They're not friends. They haven't ever been friends.

They don't even particularly _like_ each other, to be truthful, but there are a number of things they implicitly _understand_ about one another: what it is to be a woman in this fucked-up circus of a boys' club, to have everyone assume that your job hasn't been earned but simply bought and paid for by the men in your life, what it is to be consistently, relentlessly underestimated.

They both understand, and while they don't ever care to discuss the subject, they do acknowledge it. Wordlessly, of course, with tight-lipped, knowing smiles across the garage that they both make certain no one sees. Mostly that's enough, but every so often, just occasionally, there's a question in Susie's eyes and an answering tilt of the head from Claire.

And then there's an obscure hotel, a confidential team discussion if anyone bothers to ask, which, naturally, they never do. 

Susie's already naked, sitting on the bed, drinking champagne as she waits. She takes a sip when Claire walks into the room, not saying anything, watching as Claire looks her up and down, wandering closer before grabbing the glass out of Susie's hand, swallowing the champagne down in a hurried, inelegant gulp.

Susie leans back, and Claire takes off her clothes, climbing on to the bed, pushing her hair back off her forehead as she frowns to herself.

There's no point in play-acting or pretense, not when they're alone, and so neither of them bothers to be gentle, Claire's fingers rough inside Susie until she comes so hard she's dizzy, Susie nipping her way up Claire's inner thighs with sharp teeth, murmuring with pleasure as she hears Claire gasp, feels her squirm. She's so wet, and Susie licks it up, face buried between Claire's legs, breathing her in.

Later, Susie's buttoning her shirt when Claire says, "Will you be at that meeting next week?"

"Of course," Susie replies, and Claire nods.

 _Business_ , thinks Susie. It's all business.

There's no room for anything else.


End file.
